


Take Me Higher

by AleXing1061



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Brief mention of Byeonkwan and Junhee, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleXing1061/pseuds/AleXing1061
Summary: Chan is a college student looking for a place to live that's near campus.Donghun and Sehyoon are boyfriends that happen to have a spare room.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back again with another story. I love me some SehDongChan so ofc I had to write this.
> 
> I hope that whoever reads this will like it. 
> 
> Also a little shout out to TheIndigoDragonfly (won't tag because I'm shy) for helping me out with all the concerns I had with this fic. Thanks for listening to my rambling ;;
> 
> BTW this is how Donghun's hair looks like:  
> https://twitter.com/AleXing1061/status/1367207605676830721

"Look what I found for you" Byeongkwan said as he slipped a piece of paper across the table to Yuchan. The latter had his head down on his folded arms as he whined for the nth time that week. "What?" he groaned, not bothering to look.

College was about to start in a week and Yuchan hadn't found a place to stay yet. He worried that he'd have to be up at ungodly hours of the morning just so he wouldn't be late for school. However, rent in Seoul was extremely expensive and even more so when it was near a college campus.

"Just stop whining for a second and look at this, will you? You better treat me to something good for this."

"Fine" he took the piece of paper and read it half interestedly until he realized what it was.

**Roommate Wanted  
**

**-Near campus  
-House**

**-College Student Wanted  
-2 people live in the house**

**-Payment details will be discussed in person  
*Please bring an ID to confirm you are a student**

**  
Contacts me at +82-185-5593-450 to set up a meeting if interested.**

"Kwan! You're a lifesaver!" Yuchan squealed as he pulled out his phone to dial the phone number in the flyer.  
"I know, and if you get it you owe me a meal big time!" the other said as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Yuchan checked the address of the café once more before pushing the door open and walking in. He lingered on the entrance briefly until his eyes landed on a man sitting alone at a table at the far end of the shop. His chair was pushed against the wall, his legs crossed as he lazily scrolled through his phone, one arm on the table as he rested his cheek against his palm. His ash grey hair was tied up in a ponytail, some strands falling around his face and a little shiny stud adorned his pretty nose. He was wearing a casual outfit, just some jeans, and a plain t-shirt along with some thin bracelets, but he was oh so very handsome.  
  
Yuchan felt his cheeks warm a bit as the thought crossed his mind but he shook his head to clear it before he approached the older male. He opened his mouth to ask for his name, but he beat him to it once he felt his presence "Are you Yuchan?"

"Yes! Thank you for meeting me" he said as he shifted the strap of his backpack from one side to the other.

"Ah, no worries! Please take a seat!" he gestured to the chair in front of him.

Once Chan had taken a seat the man smiled once again before introducing himself "I am Lee Donghun, it's nice to meet you. Are you already in college or will this be your first semester?"

"First semester," Chan said as he opened his backpack to pull out his student ID before sliding it over to Donghun.

"Communications?"

"Yes! I hope to have my own radio show someday" he said, flashing Donghun one of his best smiles. He may or may not have been told multiple times how cute his smile was, and he needed all the help he could get in order to appeal to him.

Donghun nodded before sliding the card back to him and then placed both of his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Alright then Yuchan, tell me a little bit about yourself then."

"Hm well first you can call me Chan, Yuchan feels like I'm getting scolded" he chuckled "I took a year off after high school to focus on my college entrance exam as well as save up as much as I could to move here so I'm currently 20 years old. I managed to get a part-time job at a local radio station here as well so I won't be much of a bother. " he offered. He suddenly felt nervous as he was just babbling and Donghun didn't say a word.

A few seconds passed, Chan kept his eyes on Donghun's unreadable expression and watched as he nodded before grabbing his phone and sending a text.

"Alright Chan, well I really like you and I think that you'll fit right in with us. However, I must tell you something first before we talk about the payment and all of that." Donghun took a deep breath before speaking again "The other person living in the house is my boyfriend. He and I have been together for almost two years now. We started dating freshmen year in college and we managed to buy this house. He's currently in an exchange art program and he won't be coming back until next semester. When he's home we share a room and we have the spare which is where you will be staying if you decide you'd like to live with us" he saw Donghun become a bit tense as he finished off and it pained Yuchan to think that he was maybe expecting to get a bad reaction and he wondered how many times it had happened.

But instead, Chan beamed at him "where do I have to sign?"

Donghun smiled brightly, his sad eyes crinkling at the ends and Chan thinks it is the cutest thing ever. "You haven't ever heard how much it is yet!" he laughed, while shaking his head at the younger "So initially rent was $450 but since you're barely starting you can pay $300 and you can clean and I'll do the cooking and I can also do the laundry when you need it, then after Sehyoon is back we can divide chores again."

Chan felt like crying. He made a mental note to buy some meat for Byeongkwan to thank him.

* * *

About three months since he had moved in, Chan had come home after a late shift at the radio station and he was exhausted. He had had classes in the morning, so he'd woken up early and then went straight to work and hadn't even had proper lunch. He didn't even make it to his room and instead crashed onto the couch, face down as he whimpered softly, eyes fluttering close.

He was almost passed out when he felt Donghun gently shake his shoulder, "Channie? Are you okay? Let's get you to bed hm?" he heard Donghun whisper. He sleepily rolled over, so his back was on the couch and then managed to open one eye to look up at Donghun.

"Hyung…sleepy" he mumbled softly. Donghun chuckled as he reached down and placed his hand under his waist before pulling him up. Chan groaned sleepily once again, his weight mostly on Donghun as he was led back to his room and then gently placed down on his bed.  
  
"Hyung...stop" he whined but was too tired to shake Donghun away. The older ignored him and proceeded to takes off his shoes before he tucked him in and leaning in to kiss his cheek "Good night, sunshine."

After that incident, Donghun would always wait around until Chan made it home safely before taking him to bed and making sure he was comfortable. Their relationship developed effortlessly and Yuchan found himself being cuddled by Donghun at every opportunity that the oldest found.

Donghun also began including him on his video calls with Sehyoon and Chan found himself becoming just as attached to Sehyoon as he was with Donghun. Sehyoon was such a calm and sweet man, a great balance to Chan's usual chaotic energy. He always made sure that Chan felt included and he often offered him help with schoolwork even though he wasn't that familiar with Chan's major, "We'll figure it out, just let me know when you need help and I'll do it" he had said.  
  
After a few video calls, Sehyoon began texting Chan. At first, it was just to send Chan book recommendations of stuff that might help him with school. Later, after Sehyoon found out that Chan liked photography, he began sending pictures of Paris, telling him what he'd been doing and the stories behind the pictures and he came to love them as much as his cuddling sessions with Donghun.  
  
Before they knew it, a semester had gone by in the blink of an eye, and by this time Yuchan had become a part of Sehyoon and Donghun's small family.

  
The day that Sehyoon arrived was a surprise for both Yuchan and Donghun. They had been lazing around on the couch, with Donghun practically laying on top of Chan when the door opened and they both looked at each other before focusing on the door.  
  
"Hey," Sehyoon said as he walked towards them, a small smile playing on his lips as he ran a hand through his long black hair, pushing it back to get a good look at them.

"Sehnie!" Donghun wasted no time in getting up and running towards him before jumping into his waiting arm. Sehyoon spun him around a few times before gently placing him back on his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought we'd pick you up tomorrow at the airport?" Donghun's hands were still clutching Sehyoon's shirt as if he were worried that he'd turn around and go back to the airport.  
  
Sehyoon ran a hand through Donghun's hair gently before pressing a kiss to his temple "I know, I wanted to surprise you though. Do you know how hard it was to not give anything away whenever you called and said you missed me?"

Chan had known that Sehyoon was handsome, but nothing in the world had prepared him for how handsome he was. No picture or video did him justice and this only made things worse. His jealousy was escalated, and it wasn't because he didn't want to see them together but because he wanted to be a part of them.  
  
He hadn't noticed he was starring until Sehyoon pulled him out of his thought by calling him. "Channie? Come here, let me see you"  
  
Chan looked down as he felt his cheeks warm up but quickly stood from the couch and made his way to him. As soon as he was in front of him, he wrapped him up in a tight hug before pulling away and cupping his cheeks, his eyes scanning his face which only made him blush even more.  
  
"You're so cute Channie, I'm so happy to finally meet you in person. How have you been? Has Donghun been mean to you? Do I have to scold him?"  
  
"Hey!" Donghun's expression was of mock offense as he hit Sehyoon's arm "I treat Channie really well, right Channie?"

Yuchan could not help but smile as he nodded. All the negativity he'd felt a few seconds ago had gone away and were now replaced with a sweet warm feeling that made his tummy tingle and his cheeks flush.

"Good, let me know if he ever upsets you okay?" he said before sticking out his tongue playfully at Donghun who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about we order some food and have some beer and you can tell us all about your trip?" Donghun said as he picked up his phone from the coffee table and began typing away to order something.

Sehyoon nodded "sounds like a plan," he said before focusing his attention back on Chan and smiling once more "I have something for you."

Chan raised his eyebrows in surprise but Sehyoon had already gone back to the entrance to fetch his luggage.  
  
He came back rolling in two large silver suitcases which had been decorated with doodles and stickers. The doodles were Sehyoon’s doing and the stickers seemed to be of the places he'd visited in Europe. A memento of each one of his adventures.  
  
One of the bags was left in the living room while the other was taken to Donghun's room.  
  
Donghun was back from ordering now, so he took a seat on the floor where he was joined by Sehyoon along with his suitcase.  
  
Chan took a seat across the couple and watch as Sehyoon slowly opened his suitcase.  
  
There were no clothes in this suitcase. Sehyoon had used this one as storage to put some painting materials as well as souvenirs that Chan could only guess were for his friends and relatives. However, right in the middle sat two black pouches that concealed in their entirety whatever was inside.  
  
Sehyoon pulled out the two pouches and went ahead and handed on each, Chan receiving one that was significantly puffier and heavier than the one Donghun got.  
  
"I hope you like them." he said shyly and Donghun reached over to kiss his cheek gently "I know I will" Donghun then turned to look at Chan and beamed at him.  
  
"Channie, open yours first"  
  
Chan's fingers were slightly shaky from anticipation. He tried not to show it much but one of his favorite things in the world was receiving presents, especially from people that were special to him.  
  
He placed his fingers at the opening of the bag, stretching it until it was wide enough to peer inside. He could see some bubble wrap, so he pulled it out before he started to peel it off not so carefully as his eagerness got the best of him.  
  
Once the bubble wrap was out of the way Chan gasped. He could feel his eyes sting with tears as he looked up to look at them. They were both watching him, Donghun with a soft expression and Sehyoon with one of his trademark soft smiles.  
  
"Sehyoon hyung, I love it" he said. His voice breaking as he focused back on the present in his hands. It was a Canon AE-1 camera with a 50mm lens. The body was glossy black with a chrome trim. It was an old model, but it looked brand new and it was perfect.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, it has film and I got some extra too"  
  
"Channie, how about you take a photo of us?" Donghun said as he scooted closer to Sehyoon.  
  
"Okay," he said, wiping the corner of his eyes quickly before getting the camera ready.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Sehyoon and Donghun sat on either side of Chan before exchanging a look.  
  
"We're ready"  
  
"Okay, one, two, three!" Chan squealed in happiness as his cheeks were squished with kisses on both sides.  
  
Click.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not very happy with the pacing, so I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. This Chapter was mostly to set the tone and ofc some fluff. The next chapter is where things go down so hopefully, I'll be able to get that done soon.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to contact me feel free to message me on Twitter @AleXing1061


End file.
